


Jason Crouse One-Shots

by robinwritesallthefanfiction



Category: The Good Wife (TV)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, F/M, Hair Pulling, One-Shot, Oral Sex, Romance, Self-Insert, Semi-Public Sex, Spanking, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-28
Updated: 2017-12-05
Packaged: 2018-11-19 12:20:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11313279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthefanfiction/pseuds/robinwritesallthefanfiction
Summary: A collection of one-shots starring Jason Crouse, Jeffrey Dean Morgan's character inThe Good Wife. Stories are listed in alphabetical order.





	1. Aiming to Misbehave (Jason Crouse x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You distract Jason while he’s on the phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Jason is on the phone when you walk in the door. He was clearly napping until a few minutes ago; he’s only wearing a rumpled t-shirt and boxers, and his hair is more unruly than usual. His back is to you, so you quietly slip off your shoes and pad across the floor to him.

You wrap one arm around his chest, pulling the collar of his t-shirt down and kissing the spot where his neck meets his shoulder. You don’t have to see his face to know that he’s biting his lip and suppressing a groan as he attempts to finish his conversation.

When you start sucking hard enough to leave a mark on his skin, he finally breaks. “Could you hold on for one second?” he asks his caller, and then he spins, putting his hand around your head and pressing it against his chest. “You,” he murmurs into your ear, “are very, very bad, and I am going to punish you when I get off this phone.” You smile at him giddily, winking as you turn and walk toward the bedroom.

You shed your clothes along the way, getting on the bed and propping your chin up in your hand as you lie down on your stomach, making sure you’re facing the door so you’ll be able to see when Jason’s coming.

When he finally appears, his phone is nowhere in sight. He smirks as he bends down at the doorway and picks up your underwear, twirling them around his finger. He flicks them at you like a rubber band; you laugh loudly. He discards his t-shirt, kneeling down in front of you and grasping your chin in one hand while reaching out to give your bare ass a light spank with the other. You yelp playfully and he shakes his head, leaning forward to press his lips against yours.

“You,” he admonishes, “like being a distraction.”

“I have no idea what you mean,” you reply innocently. He chuckles and begins to kiss you, his mouth warm and wet. He spanks you again, a little harder this time, and you gasp. He swallows the sound, his tongue tangling with yours.

When he breaks the kiss, you scoot into the center of the bed, turning over onto your back. He joins you, his long body curling around yours. You gaze up at him and smile. “There was talk of punishment,” you remind him lightly.

“Oh, believe me…” Jason teases, slipping his hand over the curve of your hip and leaning down to claim your mouth again. “I am just getting started.”


	2. Love Is Blind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason asks you for a favor and finally realizes something.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a gender-neutral reader.

Jason slumps into the seat next to you, resting his forehead on the bar for a moment before sitting up and barking at the bartender. “Bourbon, neat! Make it a double.” He leans back in his chair, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Bad day?” you ask, concerned. Jason is usually pretty easygoing, so something must really be bothering him. Before Jason can answer, his phone buzzes in his jacket pocket. He pulls it out gingerly to peek at the screen, groaning aloud when he reads the name of whoever’s calling. He ignores the call and tosses the phone onto the counter, finally turning his attention to you.

“Something like that,” he mumbles, grabbing the drink the bartender delivers and downing half of it in one gulp. You raise your eyebrows at him expectantly.

“You don’t really think I’ll accept that as an explanation, do you?” You take a sip of your own drink as Jason frowns at you. You can’t help smiling at him; he’s adorable when he’s grumpy.

Suddenly, he looks at you curiously. “Would you do me a favor?” He slides his hand across the bar to grab yours and your heart stutters in your chest.

The truth is, you would do anything for Jason Crouse. He’s just never seemed to notice, as far as you can tell.

“Of course I would,” you murmur, trying to sound nonchalant. “What do you need?”

He sighs, running his hand through his hair before picking his phone back up. “My friend needs to see I’m dating someone so she’ll stop including me in blind dates. I know we’re not dating, but…” He trails off, shaking his head. “Never mind. It’s not fair to ask you that. I’m sure you have someone, and I don’t want to complicate things.”

You blink, too stunned to speak. He thinks you’re with someone? He’s supposed to be observant; he’s a private investigator, after all. He really hasn’t noticed that you’re single? You squeeze his hand tightly, slipping to the edge of your seat, trying not to seem too eager. Or should you seem eager? You’re not sure.

“Jason, I’m not… I don’t have…” You shake your head briefly, completely flustered. “I’m… available. And I don’t mind helping. Whatever you need.” Your cheeks are blazing; you don’t think you’ve blushed so much in your whole life.

Jason swallows gingerly before lifting his glass to his lips again. When you glance up at him, you realize that he’s blushing too. The silence hangs between you, but strangely, it’s not awkward. Instead, you’re both just taking a moment to realize that you’re in the same orbit.

His phone buzzes again; he bites his lip and grabs it, reading the text he just received. “She’s here,” he informs you quietly, looking around.

“What?” Your brain is still trying to catch up with everything that’s happened.

“My friend who keeps trying to fix me up. She’s here. Now. And coming this way. I…” He actually seems a little panicked.

The fog clears from your thoughts and you decide to be bold and take control.

Standing up, you step over to his seat. The chairs are tall, so even though he’s sitting, you still have to pull his head down to yours in order to press a soft, yearning kiss to his lips.

Jason gasps and then inhales sharply; his hands come up to your face, his fingers splaying over your neck and cheeks as he kisses you back. You start to get lightheaded, so you twine your arms around his neck, holding onto him tightly. Never in your wildest dreams did you think that Jason Crouse would actually really kiss you.

Now that he is, you never want him to stop.

Jason stands, curling an arm around your waist and pulling you against his warm, solid body as he takes your lower lip gently into his mouth. You run one hand up into his hair, dragging the other down his chest. He smells amazing, and you breathe deeply as you continue to kiss, neither of you willing to be the one who ends it.

He’s the one who finally pulls away, but just barely. He nudges your chin up with his thumb and brushes his nose over yours. “Tell me what you want next,” he whispers, his hands trembling as he holds you.

You kiss each of his dimples teasingly; he shivers and pulls you closer. “Please?” he begs. His heart beats fast against your palm as your lips meet again.

“Take me home, Jason,” you request. He nods, kissing your forehead as he reaches into his back pocket for his wallet. He leaves enough cash on the counter for both of your drinks and a generous tip, keeping his arm around you as he leads you out of the bar.

As you leave, he nods at a woman sitting by herself at a small table, waving his phone at her before tucking it back into his jacket. You smile, pressing your cheek against him and hanging onto his shirt as you walk together.

Once you’re out on the sidewalk, Jason turns to you, cupping your face in his big hands once more, his long fingers stroking through your hair as he claims your mouth again. You lean into him, sliding your fingers through his soft beard.

You’re the one who pulls away this time. “We’re never going to get anywhere if you keep kissing me,” you observe. He smiles, running his thumb over your cheekbone and looking at you like he’s finally solved the world’s biggest riddle.

“Have you really been in front of me this entire time and I never noticed?” he wonders, biting his lip as though he’s embarrassed.

You smile at him kindly. “I didn’t exactly advertise that I was on the market,” you admit. “I just thought you wouldn’t be interested in me.”

“So we were both being… unnecessarily obtuse,” he decides, kissing your forehead.

“Now you’re just trying to sound fancy,” you joke, pressing your face into his chest. “But… yes. I think that’s the case.”

He wraps his arms around you and lets his beard brush your cheek. “I’m sorry.” He’s a little choked up, and you turn your head enough to kiss the corner of his mouth comfortingly.

“You don’t need to apologize,” you assure him. “Let’s just make up for lost time, okay?”

“I can do that,” he agrees, turning again and walking you to his truck. You don’t know how he does it, but he always manages to find a close parking space, even on Chicago’s busy streets.

He opens the passenger door, slipping onto the seat and sliding over, then holding his hand out for you to help you up. He keeps pulling until you’re nestled against his side, reaching across your body to shut the door before he starts the car.

“I.” He hesitates, his skin flushed, his fingers nervously tapping the steering wheel until you take one of his arms and drape it over your shoulders so you can get closer to him. He takes a deep breath and finally continues in a rush. “I love you. I see you, and I love you.”

You cleave to him, beaming, your eyes wet as his words make you tear up. “I love you too, Jason.” You poke him, trying to lighten the mood. “Now take me home so I can show you.”


	3. Clocking Out (Jason Crouse x Female Reader)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason wants you to be done working for the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a female reader.

Jason watches you patiently, leaning back comfortably in his chair, his ankle crossed over his knee. When you glance up, you notice that the temple of his glasses is in his mouth. Your heartbeat quickens and your breath catches in your throat. He only does that when he wants to get your attention. It always works.

“It’s past five, isn’t it?” you ask quietly. He nods.

“Work day is over. And I believe I promised you a relaxing evening in.” He raises his eyebrows, his deep hazel eyes full of promises. “Come here,” he softly requests. You stop shuffling the papers in your hands, setting them aside and walking around your desk, leaning against the edge of it as you stand in front of him. “Sit,” he orders gently, putting his glasses back on.

You slip up onto the smooth surface as Jason reaches forward and slides his hand around your calf. Goosebumps appear on your skin as he removes your shoe with his other hand, his long, agile fingers skimming teasingly over the sole of your foot. He lifts your leg up to his shoulder, stretching it out, brushing his lips over your toes as he starts to massage the tension out of your muscles. You smile at him and he smiles back, biting his lower lip as you let out a breathy moan.

He presses another kiss to your foot, his voice deep and husky as he says, “You. Me. A hot bubble bath. A bottle of red wine. And some really good sex.” You giggle and blush as he smirks and wiggles his eyebrows suggestively. “What do you think?”

“Clock me out, boss,” you reply, standing up so you can put your arms around his neck and sink down into his lap. His breathing gets heavy as you stroke his messy dark hair, tipping his head back so you can kiss him. He makes a sound low in his throat and you pull him against you more firmly, his hands kneading your back as his hips rock up against yours.

Your mouths part for a moment so he can answer. “I officially relieve you of duty,” he murmurs, and then his hand is cupping the back of your neck and he’s kissing you again. 

You melt into him, letting him erase all of the fear, worry, and sadness that has plagued your day.


	4. Not So Private Investigation (Jason Crouse x Original Female Character)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason and Robin are rival investigators. Competition isn’t new to Jason. So why does Robin’s bother him so much?

I wander through the party, trying my best to look inconspicuous. I know what I need. I just have to figure out where it is.

I’m more on edge than usual. She’s here somewhere. I haven’t seen her, but I don’t have to see her to know. Lately, she’s always where I am, following me like she’s my personal nemesis on every case.

I’m aware that that’s the wrong way to think about it. She’s just a private investigator like me. She’s trying to make a living. It’s not purposeful that we end up on opposite sides often. It just makes sense. We’re the two best in the city. We get results, and that’s what employers want.

But everything about her drives me up the wall for some reason.

She’s smarter than me in a lot of ways. She thinks outside the box to get the job done. I’ve watched her pretend to be sweet and silly and innocent and bat her eyes to get information. I’ve watched her aggressively back people into a corner with threats. I’ve watched her be intensely flirty and flattering so she can charm the answers she wants right out of her targets.

Those are all things I do too, but I think she does them better than me. I’d be lying if I said it didn’t bother me a little.

She taunts me too, which doesn’t help. Every time we meet up on a job, she teases me if she gets to what we’re looking for first. It sets me off, and she knows it.

The worst part is that it never fazes her if I get there first instead. She just shrugs and says she’ll try harder next time.

I round the corner and there she is.

She looks like she belongs at the party, unlike me. Her tight yellow dress hugs all of her curves, showing off her ample cleavage and her shapely legs. Her long hair is tied up in a high ponytail. I can see her profile perfectly. She has high cheekbones and the cutest little swoop at the end of her nose.

She’s pouting her full lips at the man who owns the house. His attention is entirely on her, so he doesn’t notice me.

He turns, grabbing her hand to take her with him. My chest tightens as she looks back over her shoulder at me and winks.

I sigh, deciding to go outside for some fresh air.

I sit heavily on a chair by the pool. Mercifully, everyone else is inside, which gives me some time to think.

Why does she bother me so much? It can’t just be the competition. I’ve had competition for jobs before and I’ve always brushed it off.

I hear the sliding door open. I hunch over a bit, hoping that whoever it is will take the hint and see that I want to be left alone.

No such luck.

“Jason Crouse,” she purrs, sitting down right beside me. Her arm slides around my waist and she rests her chin on my shoulder. “You’re not exactly dressed for the party,” she quips, echoing my earlier thoughts as she runs her fingers over the sleeve of my jacket.

“Not really my scene,” I murmur. My chest is tight again. I breathe in, smelling her. She smells like a tropical paradise. I detect hints of coconut, citrus, and other tropical fruits.

“You’re not your usual self tonight,” she observes. “What’s wrong?”

It’s not until she asks that I realize.

“He had his hands all over you, Robin,” I spit out angrily.

I feel her head tilt curiously. Her fingers move to my chin and turn my face so I’m staring down at her. “That was for work, Jason,” she assures me, stroking my beard.

“I don’t care,” I retort petulantly.

I’m such a cliché. I’ve been angry with her this entire time and I’ve been trying to convince myself that it was because of work.

But it’s because of her.

I want her.

She’s silent for a moment, which is strange. Usually she’s always ready with a witty rejoinder. Now, though, she’s just staring up at me curiously with her big hazel eyes. They darken and she bites her lip.

Then she stands, drops her purse, steps out of her heels, and shimmies out of her dress.

She’s not wearing anything underneath it.

“If you want me, Jason,” she challenges, “come and get me.”

I swallow as she steps into the pool, her body silhouetted in the dim lights that lace its interior.

She’s absolutely stunning.

I strip down, throwing my glasses on top of my clothes before joining her. She swims playfully around me and I splash her tentatively, very aware of the house full of people just feet away from us.

“Relax, Jason.” Suddenly she’s pressed up against me, her fingers tracing lightly over the tattoos on my chest and arms. “Nobody’s paying attention to us.”

Then she stretches up on her tiptoes and kisses me.

She’s not holding anything back. The kiss is passionate. She opens her mouth, tasting my lips and wrapping her arms around my neck.

I let my hand run over her full breast, then lift her by the waist, cupping her cheek in my hand and deepening the kiss.

She runs her hands over me as I hold her, her fingers tangling in my chest hair. I find her breast again, teasing her nipple.

I’m already throbbing insistently against her thigh. She chuckles, sucking my lower lip, putting her feet down and leading me back out of the water.

She reaches down, wrapping her hand around my erection and stroking it insistently. I keep kissing her and touching her, intoxicated by how she feels, smells, and tastes.

I gasp as her fingers tease my tip, squeezing her shoulders desperately. “Robin, please,” I beg, moaning. Her hands are so small and delicate on me.

She smiles and pushes me down on the lounge chair on my back, pulling my hips to the edge. She balls my clothes up so she can kneel on them and doesn’t waste any time getting me into her mouth.

I sit up on my elbows, watching as she swallows me.

When her eyes find mine, she smiles, hollowing her cheeks and sucking harder, dragging her mouth slowly back up my rigid length. My fingers dig into the cushion as I feel her tongue tease me. She lingers at my tip when she reaches it, flicking it and kissing it as I breathe harshly.

I groan loudly as she starts to bob her head, taking me all the way in each time she moves down. My hips buck up and she reaches to hold them steady, bobbing faster, humming to send vibrations up and down my shaft.

She sucks all the way up to my tip again, then crawls on top of me and presses me into her entrance.

I reach down and squeeze her bottom in my hands, helping her as she starts to move. She is so hot and tight and wet, and I already can’t get enough of her.

She rides me in a slow, steady rhythm, holding my gaze the entire time. It’s incredibly sensual, and the risk of getting caught only heightens the pleasure.

My eyes fall to her generous breasts and I see that her little pink nipples are stiff. I run my hands up her sides, cupping the full mounds and pinching their taut peaks, pleased when she makes a strangled little noise of pleasure and starts to ride me harder.

I grip one of her breasts tightly in my hand, leaning up to take her nipple into my mouth. “Oh, Jason, yes!” she pants, sinking her hand into my hair. I look up at her, sucking as hard as I can as she bounces on me, still tugging on her other nipple with my fingers.

I let her nipple go with a loud pop, moving over to suck the other. Her movements become more urgent, the sounds she’s making higher-pitched as I start to thrust up to meet her each time she sinks down.

“Jason… Jason… oh, yes, Jason, yes, yes, yes!” She’s loud, but I don’t care as she starts to come around me.

I manage to hold back as she finishes, waiting until she relaxes before I shift, setting her gently on the chair on all fours and kneeling down behind her, finding her swollen little clit with my fingers as I bury my face between her thighs.

I stroke her teasingly as I push my tongue inside her. She tastes divine. I chuckle into her folds as she buries her face in the cushion and squeals loudly.

I hear the sliding door open as I stand, looping her ponytail around my fist as I rub my cock over her entrance again. Whoever has just come out to the pool huffs in shock, but I steadfastly ignore them. All I care about right now is making sure that she’s mine.

I’m going to please her so well that she won’t want another man to even try.

I spank her hard enough that her skin blooms pink and she cries out excitedly as I yank her hair lightly, using it to pull her onto my tip.

“Are you mine, Robin?” I growl.

She raises her head and moans loudly. “Yes, Jason, I’m yours!”

My chest tightens again as she says the words. I didn’t expect her to give in that easily. I thought she was teasing me.

But maybe she’s wanted me this whole time too.

The sliding door shuts and I think we’re alone again.

I push all the way into her, letting go of her hair so I can hang onto both of her hips and slam into her roughly. She’s so wet that I can hear myself thrusting in and out of her.

I force myself to stop, my chest heaving as I run a hand through my hair. “Turn over, Robin,” I request. “I want to see your face.”

She obeys and lays down on the chair, holding out her arms for me. I sink down on top of her, putting myself back inside her. I moan as I press my forehead against hers and she kisses me gently.

I start to thrust again, slowly this time, letting her really feel every inch of me. Her breasts bounce alluringly against my chest and she wraps her arms and legs around me, pulling me even closer.

I’m not going to be able to last much longer, and she can sense it.

She kisses me softly and sweetly, rocking gently underneath me. “I want to feel you come inside me while I come around your cock, Jason,” she murmurs. I groan in response, moving a little faster.

She squeezes my shoulders with her arms and my hips with her legs, slowing me down a bit. “Right there…” she murmurs. “Oh, yes, Jason, like that.” She starts to whimper loudly and eagerly. “Oh, I’ve wanted you like this for so long.”

“Really?” I wonder, drinking in each sound she’s making.

“Yes…” She groans, clearly not able to explain right now. “Oh, Jason, Jason! Don’t stop!”

I follow her instructions, moving steadily, but not hurriedly. She wails in ecstasy each time I push all the way in, and a spark of jealousy moves through me as I wonder if she’s ever made these noises for someone else.

In the next moment, I stop thinking about it because she starts coming around me. This time, I let myself come with her, filling her up like she requested.

We cleave to each other, trembling together. My breathing is loud in her ear and she buries her face in my neck to slightly muffle her cries.

When we both finally relax, she nuzzles me, her legs holding me inside her still. “Mmm,” she sighs. “It’s so warm.”

A thrill runs up my spine as I realize that she’s talking about my come.

Eventually, I look around a bit sheepishly. “We should probably get dressed and go,” I suggest gently.

“Can we lay here for a few more minutes?” she pleads. She actually bats her big hazel eyes at me.

I run my hand through her hair affectionately. “All right, Robin.”

We fall asleep curled around each other in the chair. I wake a few hours later because of the cold.

We have definitely overstayed our welcome, but luckily no one seems to have noticed. I find our discarded clothes, pulling mine on and gathering Robin’s so I can wake her in a minute.

As I grab her dress, a small USB drive falls out of its folds. I smile to myself, realizing that it must be the information we were both after.

Robin stirs on the chair, sitting up and looking at me. “You’re still here,” she observes, sounding surprised.

I hand her her clothes and sit on the edge of another chair as she gets dressed. When she’s put back together, I extend my hand, showing her the drive.

“Don’t forget this,” I say nonchalantly.

She just stares at it for a moment.

“Why didn’t you just take it?” she finally asks. “It’s what you need for the job.”

“I figured.” I shrug. “I didn’t sleep with you so I could take the information, Robin.”

She frowns. “You didn’t?”

I raise my eyebrows. “Wait, you really think I slept with you just because of work?”

She wrings her hands together nervously. “I don’t know why else you would,” she admits. “You don’t like me.”

I’ve never seen her like this before.

She’s… vulnerable.

I stand and make my way over to her, taking my glasses off as I tip her chin up with my fingers. Her beautiful eyes are filled with tears.

“Robin, are you saying that you taunted me tonight so that I would sleep with you?”

A lone tear makes its way down her cheek. “I wanted you,” she confesses softly. “And that’s the only way you seem to respond to me.”

I sigh heavily, reaching up to stroke her hair. “I’m sorry I made you think that, Robin. I honestly didn’t know I wanted you until tonight. I’ve been trying to figure out why your competition bothered me so much, actually. It never occurred to me that it was because of that.”

She blinks up at me and smiles. “You want me, Jason?”

I nod. “I do, Robin.” I remember my earlier feelings and add, “In fact, the thought of you with anyone else makes me… jealous and angry.”

Her smile gets bigger and I chuckle. “Why don’t we go get something to eat?” I propose. 

“I’d like that,” she answers.

I hold out the USB drive again. “Here.”

She shakes her head. “You keep it.”

I smile at her indulgently. “You don’t have to do that, Robin.”

“I know, Jason. But your side is in the right on this one.”

“That shouldn’t matter for the job,” I point out.

“Sometimes it should.”

I gaze at her tenderly. Despite all of our previous interactions, I knew she had a good heart.

I loop my arm around her waist and kiss her forehead. “Would you want to do this together?” I venture. “Crouse and Ballard?”

She puts her arms around me and acts like she’s thinking about it. “Ballard and Crouse,” she corrects me, winking. “I like things alphabetical.”

I laugh. “All right, all right,” I relent. “Ballard and Crouse it is.”

The sliding door opens again and we hear a voice say, “They were out here earlier, just going at it.”

Robin covers her mouth to hide her snort as we rush off around the house to my truck. I know that Robin doesn’t have a car, so I lift her through the driver’s side door and slide her across the seat as I get in.

She starts laughing once I’m driving, cuddling into my side contentedly. I hug her to me, feeling immensely satisfied.

“Not a bad work night,” she muses, looking up at me shyly.

I grin at her. “Not bad at all, Robin,” I agree. “Not bad at all.”


	5. Rest and Relaxation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason comforts you after you’ve had a bad day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is explicit and features a female reader.

You sigh, dropping your leather bag on the floor as you shut the door behind you. You don’t even have the strength to care anymore. What a hellish day. Kicking off your shoes, you lean against the wall for a moment, trying to collect your thoughts before you see Jason. You hate being a frenetic mess of emotions in front of him, but you’re completely fried, so you don’t know if you’ll be able to hide it. You shut your eyes, pinching the bridge of your nose, and try anyway.

“Bad day?” Jason’s soft, soothing voice interrupts your useless efforts, and you open your eyes to look at him. He’s been home for a while. You can tell because he’s wearing loose pajama pants and a rumpled t-shirt. His feet are bare, his hair is messier than usual, and his glasses are slightly askew on the end of his nose. He was probably taking a nap. You exhale unhappily and he ambles over to you, his deep hazel eyes concerned. “Tell me, babe,” he requests kindly, reaching out for your hand. You want to take it, but you resist.

“It was just the worst day imaginable,” you reveal bitterly. “The shittiest of shitty days.” You’re horrified when a tiny sob escapes you. “And I hate it when you see me like this, Jason,” you add, squeezing your eyes shut tight and balling your hands up into fists to stop yourself from crying.

Then Jason is behind you, his arm curling around your waist as he draws you back against him, his hand sweeping your hair over one shoulder and tilting your head to the side so he can gently kiss your neck. His mouth is warm and wet, his body solid against yours. As he pops the buttons on your suit jacket open, you turn in his embrace, twining your arms around his neck and pressing your face into his chest to hide your tears. He cups your face in his hands, tilting it up so you’re looking at him. “You’re allowed to be vulnerable,” he assures you. “I don’t think any less of you. I know what you’re going through, and I see how hard you’re working. You’re doing an amazing job.” He strokes your hair tenderly. “I love you. No matter what.”

“And I love you, but I don’t deserve you.” You barely get the words out before you’re crying again, and Jason gathers you against him tightly, pressing his lips to your forehead as he whispers soothingly in your ear.

“I’m a disbarred lawyer with a chip on his shoulder. You have the world in front of you,” he reminds you. “If anything, I don’t deserve you.”

You shake your head against him, calming enough to reassure him. “You’re a smart, kind, sweet man who cares too much about other people,” you breathe. “There’s nothing wrong with that.”

You feel him smile against your skin. “You’re too nice to me,” he retorts, “but that’s one of the things I love best about you.”

You sniffle and bury your face in his chest again, gripping his shirt in your hands. “I’m sorry you have to see me like this,” you apologize again, and he nuzzles the side of your face with his.

“Don’t apologize. Just let me take care of you.” You nod slowly and he bends, putting one arm under your knees so he can lift you and carry you into the bedroom. You cling to him, savoring the quiet strength of his presence. By the time he sets you down, your breathing is even.

He removes your suit jacket, dropping a kiss on your bare shoulder before draping it over the armchair in the corner of the bedroom and then returning to unzip your skirt. It falls to the floor and you step out of it. Jason runs his hands up your bare legs, starting at your ankles and moving toward your thighs. His lips brush the curve of your bottom as he slides his hands under the thin fabric of your sleeveless top, dragging it up, his open mouth pressed against your hip as you raise your arms so he can toss the shirt aside.

His breathing is heavy as he unhooks the clasp of your bra; your head falls back against his shoulder as he cups your breast in one hand, his other slipping down into your panties to find the spot that he knows drives you wild. You turn your head, lifting your chin, and he captures your lips with his, swallowing the moan that escapes your throat as his fingers delicately stroke between your legs.

“Jason!” you gasp; he turns you in his arms, lifting you by the waist and setting you on the edge of the bed. He grasps your panties roughly in his fingers, tugging them down your legs before parting your thighs with his hands and burying his face there. The lenses of his glasses press against your skin and your reach down, carefully removing them and setting them on the nightstand for him.

“Thank you,” he rasps, splaying his hand over your belly and pushing down. “Now lean back and let me make you come.” You whimper, falling back onto the bed, your hands making their way into his hair. You start to pant as he goes straight for the throbbing nub between your legs, licking, sucking, and lapping at it in order to make you climax quickly.

Jason is an exquisite lover. There weren’t many in your life before him, but even you were able to recognize the astounding amount of skill he possesses in bed. He’s intuitive and sensitive, taking his time to discover every spot that makes you quiver uncontrollably. He’s also incredibly passionate, and he’s never failed to make you peak multiple times when you’re together. You’d asked him where he’d learned all of it once. He had just smiled and proceeded to ravage you all over again.

Now he’s outdoing himself. Your chest heaves, your back arches, and your hands pull on his hair; your cries are loud and plaintive as your orgasm crashes over you in a giant wave. His tongue slows on you, coaxing you through your peak as you shake against him. “Jason!” you groan. “Oh, Jason!” You bite your lip hard as you finish, going limp as he pulls away from you.

You rest your head on the bed for a moment, trying to make your breathing return to normal. When you open your eyes to peek at Jason, he’s taking his shirt off and wiping his mouth and beard with it. When he lets the shirt fall to the floor, you can see that he’s grinning at you. You smile back weakly, holding your hand out for him so he’ll join you in the bed. He holds up a finger, asking you to wait, then pushes his pants and boxers down his legs before crawling into the bed, framing your face with his hands and giving you a long, slow kiss as he sinks down on top of you.

You savor the kiss, running your hands down Jason’s back to his thighs, pulling him against you. You moan as his erection presses against you, wrapping your legs around him so you can flip him over and grind yourself against his hips. Taking his wrists and pinning them to the bed, you lean down, kissing your way through the dark curls of hair on his chest, shimmying lower so you can continue kissing down his belly until you reach his very hard cock.

Jason’s breathing intensifies as you wrap your hand around his stiff length, smearing the fluid already leaking from him over his shaft and then licking him from root to tip. His breath catches in his throat for a moment, and then he’s gasping. “Honey,” he pants, “I’m supposed to be taking care of you.”

“You are taking care of me,” you whisper, swirling your tongue over the throbbing head of his cock. “I love the sounds you make when I do this to you.” He rewards you with another lust-filled breath as you swallow him, moaning as you suck hard. Jason’s hands come down to tangle in your hair; he pulls on it roughly as he bucks his hips up against your face. He lets you bob your head up and down on him for several minutes until the muscles in his stomach start to tense. Then he tugs on your hair again.

“Inside,” he growls. You smile around him, letting his erection slip from your mouth with a loud popping sound before you crawl back up his tight, lean body to straddle him.

“Like this?” you purr, reaching between your legs and positioning him at your entrance. You’re already wet, so you sink down on him easily. Jason throws his head back and groans loudly, reaching out and pulling you down so that your breasts are pressed against his chest. He bends his head to kiss you passionately, biting your lower lip and sucking it between his teeth.

“Fuck yes, like that!” Jason begs. He begins to shift you, making sure your leg is hooked over his thigh, seating you firmly on him before rolling so you’re lying on your sides. You wrap one arm around his shoulders, burying your other hand in his hair while he curls his own arm around your waist and slides his free hand back up to your throat, squeezing your jaw lightly in his long fingers. “Hang on, sweetheart,” he hums against your lips. “I am going to make you forget your own name, along with all that other shit you’re going through.”

You nod, holding on tight as Jason pulls your head down to give you an eager kiss, dragging his thumb over your neck to rest against the hollow of your throat. He runs his lips over your jawline as he starts to move inside you. He’s slow at first, coaxing a soft moan from your lips with each careful thrust, rubbing his beard against your neck as he continues placing wet kisses on your face. When you murmur, “Jason, please,” your voice trailing off into another moan, he smiles against your skin and increases his pace.

You rock together, gasp together, and pant together, your hands wandering over each other’s bodies in a sinuous dance of pleasure. Your hearts hammer in unison, your bodies gradually becoming slick with sweat, your mingled groans and heavy breathing loud and unadulterated as you both approach climax.

“Jason!” you squeal. “Oh yes, Jason! Jason! Jason!”

Jason buries his face in your breasts, his arms wrapping around your waist and holding you tightly so he can thrust hard into you one more time. When you unravel, clenching around him and continuing to cry out his name, he follows close behind, spilling inside of you, his own cries equally ecstatic. “Yes, baby! Yes! Yes!”

It’s several minutes before you both finish entirely. Jason’s hands wander all over your body, caressing and stroking you gently; you cup his face in your hands, pressing kisses to his soft beard. Jason finally captures your mouth with his again, rolling over onto his back and gathering you against him. Eventually, you sag onto his chest, resting your ear over his rapidly beating heart while he combs his fingers through your hair.

After a moment, you move, slipping back onto the bed and snuggling into Jason’s side. He puts his arm around you, threading his fingers through the hand that’s still on his chest. You rest your head on his shoulder, smiling and helping him twine your fingers together. He leans down and kisses your forehead. “Feeling better, baby?” he wonders, his voice still deep and husky from your lovemaking.

“Much,” you confirm. “Thank you for being so good to me.”

He chuckles. “It’s not like I didn’t get anything out of it,” he quips. You smile, kissing his chest lightly. He glances at the clock beside the bed. “It’s still early,” he notes. “How about pizza and a movie, and then I’ll get you in the shower and give you at least two more orgasms? Maybe more. I’ll play it by ear.” He smiles down at you, wiggling his eyebrows playfully.

“You could convince me that that’s a good plan,” you tease, and Jason gasps in mock shock.

“Oh, I’ll convince you,” he promises, flipping you and pinning your body underneath his. You giggle, but then he catches your mouth with his, kissing you thoroughly, long and slow, just the way he knows you like it, and the sound quickly turns into a moan instead. “Or I could just have you again right now,” he offers, wrapping his arms around you and brushing your noses together.

You smile. “You could convince me that that’s a good plan, too,” you confess coyly. Jason smirks, shaking his head at you, pressing kisses to your cheeks and forehead.

“Sometimes you make it so difficult, but I love you.” His voice is light as he winks at you.

“I love you too, you big goofball. Now kiss me again.”

He obliges, and for a time, there is no more talking.


	6. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jason returns home after a business trip and you are very happy to see him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter features a gender-neutral reader.

You lean in the doorway, staring at Jason, trying not to laugh. He’s grinning at you, sinfully adorable in his reading glasses and beanie, but the patch is just too much.

“You like my hat?” he jokes. “It says, ‘Take a byte out of Silicon Valley!’” You shake your head at him, finally bursting into a fit of giggles. You reach out, gripping the lapels of his jacket and pulling him inside, kicking the door shut behind him.

“I let you leave for a week and you turn into a douche,” you sigh, gazing at him teasingly.

“A douche who loves you,” he drawls, and you wiggle a finger at him disapprovingly.

“You’re not going to get off that easy, mister,” you start, but before you can continue, he wraps his arm around your waist, splays his large hand over your cheek and neck, and kisses you. It’s one of his long, slow, thorough kisses, the kind that entirely robs you of your breath. You whimper against his mouth and he grins again.

“Am I forgiven?” he asks, his lips still resting on your lips, his nose brushing against yours. For a moment, you can’t answer because you’re intoxicated by the way his beard feels against your chin.

“Shut up and kiss me again,” you finally manage, and he chuckles throatily, pulling you to him. You pop his buttons open, slipping your hands inside his coat, pressing your warm body more firmly against his as he deepens the kiss.

Jason shifts, wrapping the loose folds of fabric around you, skimming his mouth up your jawline to your ear. “I missed you,” he confesses, his voice rough and ragged. You reach your hands up to frame his face, kissing him again, unable to get enough.

“I missed you too. Now take me to bed so I can welcome you home.”

He wraps his arms around you and lifts you gently off the floor. “As you wish,” he winks at you, his lips finding yours once more as he carries you to your bedroom door.


End file.
